chipmunks vs deathmunks
by dark melvinxalvin
Summary: alvin had a nightmare but didn't know it was a cell from another chipmunks tell him he would die. so with the help of alvin family and some new friends the will haft to help him stop who ever is giving him this nightmare's. will win the battle and save his family and bittany along with the world or will he fall into darkness and lose his family and brittany. will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1: the nightmare

**here's some thing new for you all. enjoy.**

chapter one: the nightmare.

it's a peaceful day at L.A, on a monday but not for alvin. cause he had a dream of something weird. it's like he was fighting someone, and in the end it went in horrow. "BRITTANY! RUN!" alvin said to brittany in his dream. "now, alvin. you. will. DIE!" the dark man said in alvin's dream as he killed him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" alvin screamed in pain, as brittany was seeing him die. "AAAALLVIIIIIIN!" brittany screamed his name. and like that, alvin screamed in horror and woke up from his nightmare. simon, theodore, brittany, jeanette and eleanor woke up and saw alvin sweeting and breathing heavy. dave run in their bedroom and saw the same thing, alvin woke them all up.

"alvin, are you ok?" dave ask him, but shocked to see alvin like he is. "no. i...i-" alvin could not replie because he didn't know what to say. "it's ok, alvin. it's alright." dave said calming him down. "alvin, what happened?" brittany said as she clamed on his bed and sat next to him. " i... i don't know." alvin said whipping the sweet off his head. "...but, i had this dream..." alvin finished, and brittany was angry. "you woke us up so we ca-" before brittany could finish what she was saying, simon told her to calm down. "alvin, tell us." simon ask his brother and brittany just had to hear what alvin had to tell them.

"well, ok... well, in my dream... i was fighting someone. but i don't now who. then i was on the ground and i saw brittany... i just told her to 'run'... then this man said to me 'you. will. die.' and... h-he killed me." alvin said as he was starting to cry. "...i-i was in so much pain, that i... i died. a... and b-brittany was there... watching me die... then she screamed... my name... i... i died..." alvin said as his tears started fulling from his face. simon, theodore, brittany, jeanette, eleanor and dave was shocked, but upset to hear alvin's story. "alvin... i-i'm sorry." brittany said. theodore was more upset to not only hear that story, but to think about his brother died. simon didn't replied after alvin told him that story as well. "alvin, it's ok... it's just a dream." dave said to alvin.

it's was still late, and the chipmunks still need to go to bed. "ok guy i... i think you need to go back to bed. i... i'm sure alvin will be alright by tomorrow." dave said so upset about what he had been told by alvin. like that, everyone went back to bed execpt brittany. she wanted to sleep with alvin to make sure he was alright and dave agreed. so they both sleept together til mourning. alvin was now asleep, brittany watched him sleep but was so sorry and so upset her heart broke. then she fell asleep until mourning came.

**oh... that is so sad. i made this part for one reason as a begining for the story. the next page will be in soon.**

**til then, zackxalvin is off!**


	2. Chapter 2: alvin get darkness

uuuuh man. sorry for keeping you guys waiting, so much homework and thing at school. but thanks for waiting.

chapter 2: Alvin gets darkness.

It's mourning and time for breakfast. Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were at the table eating. Alvin still in his bedroom didn't want any, his thinking about that dream of his that night. than Brittany came to give him breakfast cause she cares for him. than they began to talk. "Alvin, are you... ok" Brittany said in a sad voice. "yeah... i-i'm still thinking about that dream." Alvin said back in a sad voice. "i't look so real... like i was there..." alvin almost began to cry, when brittany huged him to make him happy. and he was happy to be with her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

in another planet there's a battle between two fighter, one a dark one, the other a light. the dark one was known as delvin of the darkness, the other was known as melvin, knight of light. their battle last tow hour until delvin escaped. "we'll meet again, melvin!" delvin sad in anger. "so we'll meet, real soon." melvin said also in anger. then his brothers called him.

simmo: simmo to melvin, can you read me?!

melvin: very loud and clear, bro.

simmo: sorry, i was scared that we might lose.

melvin: get over yourself man, i can take care of myself. so is juno there?

juno: oh my god. BABY!

melvin: heh, i love the sound of your voice, babe.

juno: oh my god, baby. where are you?

melvin: nashada. it's where had a battle delvin.

simmo: DELVIN! you battled delvin on nashada?

melvin: yeah, but he got away. i don't think he'll be coming for a year.

juno: really, baby?

melvin: yeah.

juno: well baby, i wish you're here.

melvin: yeah, why?

juno: so we came be in your room.

then melvin stoped with a smrik on his face.

melvin: really? what els?

juno: and we be on the bed.

melvin: oooohhh, baby you wait til i came home.

juno: really baby?

melvin: i'll be home in twelve hours. just you wait.

juno: OH MY GOD, BABY I WILL!

then she ran to her room waiting for her love to come home. she wanted him so bad she can't wait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

back at earth in night time, alvin is having another dark dream: his fighting to save brittany but with a number of knights in his way was not going to stop. when he almost got brittany he yald "LET HER GOOOOO" and like that he came to brittany after he yald her name, "BRITTANNNYYYYYY" and he grab her with his strong arms and saved her.

note: that was brave of him to save her. that is all for now, hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3: the lost

note: thanks for waiting. new update is on. :end note

chapter three: the lost.

in a place of dragoba, melvin has known something bad. delvin has juno in a cage, and wants him to came. so melvin had no choice but to face delvin one more time. so he jump off his ship, landed on his feet, rose up and talked. "hello there." he said, delvin warriors turn around, so did delvin. "melvin! heheheh, your a bold one, ain't you?" delvin said. "himph, don't give me that. now where is juno?" melvin said in a angry voice and darwed his energy blade. "if you don't tell me i'll kill you." he said as he activated his blade and a red blade come out. "hahahahahaha. you thinks i will tell you? not without a fight!" delvin said as he drawed his energy blade and activated it and dark green came out. "himph, i think that will do. let end this!" melvin said as he attacked delvin, and then they battled.

0o0o0o0o0o

juno is still in her cage, but then some of delvin brothers came and moved her to get melvin once and for all. "alright, get up. now!" the boy said. "where are you taking me?" juno said in terror. "to get melvin once and for all." they said and toke her to the main bay.

0o0o0o0o0o

delvin and melvin still battled, they talked to each other as well. " you are a fool, to face me alone!" delvin said as he attacked melvin. melvin blocked it and said "you'll haft to kill me this time!" and pushed delvin . delvin was getting angry "if your father could not kill me, what hope do you have?!" he said as he attacked again. melvin dodge it then said "i have killed you before, i will do it again!" then attacked him.

then delvin run to the main bay, melvin run after him. when he was in the main bay he found him again. "where is she?!" he yeld, then delvin steped aside and showed her. "juno.." melvin said in a shocked voice. then delvin put his energy blade near her throut and said "bow before me or she dies." melvin can't let her die like this. "wait, wait!" he said, then he looked at juno, then bowed. "i... will do your biding... just let her go."

then delvin told him the thing he need to do for her life. but then juno was then attacked by delvin. delvin was now going to be killed. melvins heart was bitting fast, his eyes turning blood-red, he rose drew his blade he was now dark and full of rage.  
"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled and run to kill delvin. but delvin blocked his attack. "I'LL KILL YOU!" melvin said deathed with anger and rage. "no,no. this can't be happening." delvin said to himself. "I WILL KILL YOU!" melvin said over and over again. "no! this is not happening!" delvin said as he blocked every attack that melvin give him. at that moment delvin was on the ground, shocked "you will die where you stand." melvin said as he rose his blade up and finished delvin off. then run to juno held her in his arms crying for the lost of her. "rise in peace... my love." he said as he rose up and walked but stoped and yeld "MRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" and fell on his hands in pain for the lost of his love. then he had to go home and tell his brothers he won the battle with delvin, but lost the woman he love.

note: ooooh, that's so sad. damn delvin that merderer. but the is some more still to come. til then dark melvinxalvin is off.


End file.
